I'll be here waiting
by Sweetbaby162016
Summary: Story about Delia and Misty's Friendship\Family relationship. Slight hint of AAMAL.
1. Chatper 1

Chapter 1

**A couple of months after releasing Togepi (Togetic) **

Misty began thinking, she shouldn't be here. Mostly since her point being in Pallet had to do with receiving an egg from Tracey's Marill's mate. So how she ended up within the kitchen of the Ketchum's house?

"Maybe this is a bad idea." She starts, "I mean not just my sisters. But Brock said I'm a lost cause." Recalling several times Brock did, in fact, tried to teach her during her formal traveling with him and Ash. Only to always end up with a mess instead of anything edible.

"Nonsense, sweetie." Delia Ketchum said, to the young teen. Unknown to Misty, when Delia got wind the teen was coming to Pallet. She purposely made sure she was at Oak's lab when Misty arrived, to reeled the girl back here.

Mostly after the email, she got a while back from Brock, explaining what he assumed transpire later that night after Misty released Togepi and the princess asked them all to stay for the night to enjoy the celebration party of her becoming queen the next day, before leaving. And although she's not too pleased that none of her son's emails, following that event, mention anything of what Brock told. She's glad, regardless of keeping it a secret from her, her son wore protection (Brock's words), that night. Nonetheless, Delia approves of Misty from the day she met her. And just like her mother in law did for her. She's doing the same for Misty.

"Trust me, believe it or not. I wasn't the cook I am today. Just like you. I seem like a lost cause too. But like someone helps me. I'm helping you." She finished.

"Okay, but you'll regret it." State Misty, gathering the apron Delia handed her.

"No, I won't. And soon I'll be handing over the Ketchum recipes over to you. Just like my mother in law did for me."

Here Misty was red as a cherry. Unaware the older woman knows of her and Ash aren't just friends. However, Delia just smiled, before shooing Mr. Mine outside for the time being.

"Well, shall we begin." She added, pushing a still blushing Misty to the cooking-counter of the kitchen.

...

**To Be Continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Song belongs to its respectable owner and not me.**

Chapter 2

**The night before Ash comes home from Hoenn**

When she got word from Tracey; who came by the gym to see Daisy, that Ash was returning home tomorrow, Misty, using the excuse of taking her hatched Azurill to let Prof. Oak see it; to convince her sisters to watch the gym for one day. Headed out with Tracey to Pallet. Leading to her, later that evening, outside the Ketchum's front door.

Of course, welcoming her with open arms. Delia suggests the two have a little slumber party within the living room. Which is why Misty, currently in a long ivory color sleeping gown loan by Delia, resting on the loveseat in the living room. While Delia's sleeping away on the couch, cuddling a sleeping Azurill. Who Misty wasn't too surprised the little baby mouse warmed up to Delia right after meeting her.

Keeping quiet not to bother the two, and slipping by a snoring Mr. Mine in the only arm-chair in the room. Misty headed for the outside deck to the house. However as soon as Misty closed the sliding door to the deck. A set of chocolate eyes opened.

But due to her not paying no mind to anything but the time showing on the wall clock. Delia nearly cusses to herself as, once gently resting the blue mouse on the couch, rush upstairs to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, as Delia reaches her room, taken out an old photo from under her pillow; displaying her and her husband back when they were dating. Misty was just gazing up at the stars, thinking about nobody but a long distance love.

Holding her photo in hand, Delia opens the window, to gaze, like Misty's doing, up at the starry night.

Just then, at the same time, both open their mouth as an unknown song escapes their lips, coming from their longing heart calling out to their lover.

**Both**

**_I miss you like crazy._**

**_Tell me when you're coming back home?_**

**_I miss you like crazy._**

**_Tell me when you're coming back home?_**

**Misty**

**_Since you've been away._**

**_Things ain't been the same._**

**Both**

**_I miss you more and more each day._**

**Misty**

**_Something 'bout your love,_**

**_I just can't get enough._** (**Delia**_ – **I just can't get enough**)_

**_I wish it wouldn't hurt so much._**

**Both**

**_You don't know what you did to me?_**

**_I can't sleep at night baby._**

**_Wishing you were here with me._**

**_There's something 'bout the love you give._**

**_No one else can give it to me._**

**Misty**

**_I miss you like crazy!_**

**Both**

**_I miss you like crazy._**

**_I miss you being my baby._**

**_Tell me when you're coming back home?_**

**_I miss you like crazy._**

**_I miss you being my baby._**

**_Tell me when you're coming back home?_**

**Delia**

**_No matter what I do._**

**Both**

**_I can't stop thinking of you!_**

**_You're always on my mind._**

**Delia**

**_My heart is not a home._**

**_Since you've been gone._** (**Misty** – **_Since you've been gone_**)

**_I wish you would come back to me!_**

**Both**

**_You don't know what you've done to me?_**

**_I can't sleep at night baby._**

**_Wishing you were here with me._**

**_There's something 'bout the love you give'?_**

**_No one else can give it to me._**

**Delia**

**_i miss you like crazy _**

**Both**

**_I miss you like crazy._**

**_I miss you being my baby._**

**_Tell me when you're coming back home? (Misty – I wanna know, I wanna know)_**

**_I miss you like crazy._**

**_I miss you being my baby._**

**_Tell me when you're coming back home?_** (**Delia**\- **_When you're coming back home?_**)

**_Now I realized how much you mean to me._**

**_You are my everything._**

**_I miss you, baby. _**(**Misty**\- **_BABYYY_**!)

**_I miss you like crazy._**

**_I miss you being my baby._**

**_Tell me when you're coming back home?_** (**Delia**\- **_Home_**!)

**_I miss you like crazy. _**(**Misty**\- **_Yes I do_**.)

**_I miss you being my baby._**

**_Tell me when you're coming back home?_**

**_I miss you like crazy. _**(**Delia**_**\- I miss loving you**._)

**_I miss you being my baby. _**(**Misty**\- **_I miss hugging you_**.)

**_Tell me when you're coming back home? _**(**Misty**\- **_There's no one quite like you, baby._**)

**_I miss you like crazy._** (**Delia**\- **_Yes I Dooo!_**)

**_I miss you being my baby._**

**_Tell me when you're coming back home._** (**Misty**\- **_WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME!)_**

**_I miss you like crazy._** (**Misty**-**_ I miss you, baby. Yes, I dooo!)_**

**_I miss you being my baby._**

**_Tell me when you're coming back home?_**

Gazing a bit more at the night sky, before sighing, Misty rested her hands against her heart. The same time Delia press her photo to her heart. Both trusting, somehow, their heart's words reached their other half, far away. Though this was new to one but familiar to the other. Both said, in tears, "Goodnight Ash/Bobby."

Thereafter, once closing the bedroom window, Delia fell asleep upon the bed and woken early the next morning, to find, oddly, Misty asleep in the lounge chair on the deck. Regardless of finding her there, and hearing her whimper her son's name as she woke her. Delia didn't question the teen, just smiled at her, before heading to the kitchen, to start making some pancakes.

...

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**…… A couple of months, once Azurill evolved into Marill, and days after Ash leaves for Unova.**

"Now though this is her first-time cooking for anybody but me and herself. I want all you to be honest." Explains Delia to the two Oak man and Tracey as they were sitting upon a couch within the Ketchum's living room.

"No problem, Delia." Said Professor Samuel Oak. "After missing both breakfast and lunch. My hunger might be up there with Snorlax's." Laughing at the end.

"I'm with Gramps on that. Stuck on the project that's fell in our lap yesterday. We've been too busy to stop to take a bite." Gary Oak added, joining in his grandpa's laughter.

"Make that three," Tracey said. But unlike the two Oaks. Tracey had tried Misty's cooking in the past; during a family meal that Daisy invited him too.

At first, with Violet being the closest one to make a suitable meal, she was in charge of cooking the dinner. But at the last second, Violet had been called to judge a Pokémon contest earlier that day at Cerulean's City Park. So she had no time for cooking. Leaving the task to the youngest Cerulean sister.

Recalling how Misty took, chicken soup and made it into a soup Tracey won't be eaten anytime too soon. He knew he never assumed someone. But that night. He was almost sure Misty tried to poison him and her sisters with the multi flavors in a simple bowl of soup.

"Relax, Tracey. I wouldn't give Misty the go ahead if I didn't think she's ready." Spoke Delia, breaking Tracey from thought.

Immediately catching the young apprentice of Prof Oak expression of dread. Delia wanted to make sure he understands he had nothing to worry about. "Believe me. You won't be disappointed." Tracey couldn't help relaxing by Delia's warm smile.

After this situation handled. Delia excuse herself from the living room to see if everything was ready.

Unfortunately, soon after she left the men. Tracey's dread was back. Enough to have the two Oak men, asking what is wrong, causing Tracey to retell of the unforgettable dinner. Leading to both Oaks reconsidering coming, despite their hunger.

"Okay, dinner's ready."

However, the men didn't have it in them to tell the smiling woman 'forget it'. Therefore, with fake joy, the men followed Delia into the kitchen, feeling like they were heading to their doom.

Right away stepping into the eating area of the house and kitchen.

The men were presented to a prepared table, with plates station at the seven sitting seats, filled with delicious looking food in them. While in the center of the table a spread of the same delicious food within the plates was displayed in elegant dishes. The whole setting seems like something Delia would whip up. Holding this thought, Samuel leaning over to Delia, whispers.

"Be honest, you did this." Not looking defended, Delia chuckles, shaking her head to Samuel.

"No, I didn't. Not even a little." With those words, Samuel could read the proudness within her voice just as much on her face. The same proudness she shows when speaking about her son.

At this moment Misty, coming from the kitchen area, that seems to be concealed behind a curtain hanging secured from the ceiling. Approached the table, resting a glass pitcher of water upon it.

The teen's wearing a sundress that starts white at the spaghetti straps but spills into deepening sea blue/green at mid-waist and ends down at the breezy hem edge where there are diamond-bright specks; giving the dress a 'sparkle' look. Resting above the deep-scoop neckline is a normal shrunken Pokeball; with a Cerulean blue teardrop in the center of the ball. Hanging from a bead chain around Misty's neck like a pendant. And although she has the same hairstyle since she was 10. With it grown longer within a year, her ponytail now rests slightly over her right shoulder, with a teardrop hairband not matching only the teardrop mark on the Pokemon ball, but also her tear-drop earrings. Sharing Misty's shoulder with her ponytail was her unusual looking Marill named Aqua.

Yet with a quick glance, you almost wouldn't see the differences from her and her kind. Mostly with her having the same round blue body and limbs like any Marill. However, the yellow lightning mark on its chest, above its white underside, and the bubble-like ball on the end of its black zigzagging tail is yellow. Makes it different from even other Marill. Something both the Oaks been wanting to study of the Pokemon. But Misty hasn't allowed them for some reason.

Though Aqua perch on Misty's shoulder gave a little, "Marill." In greeting. Misty said nothing.

However, Delia, who replaced her usual outfit for a light green polka dot top with white leggings and yellow flats while letting down her mid-back hair, knows why the teen was acting this way. Motioned everybody to take a seat. Which they all did, including Misty, Mr. Mine, and Aqua. The last one still station upon Misty's shoulder.

Nonetheless, they took their seat. The three men didn't move to touch their plate. Because it's not unheard of to have a meal look yummy only to discover it's awful once tasted. So neither men budge toward the food.

Actions causing Misty's eyes downgaze at her own plate, hiding the embarrassment presented on her face that Delia knew was there. Leading the older woman to become frustrated at her guests. Which before she had time to hold it back, a slight growl escapes her lips. Where with nobody seeing him do it, Samuel's back stiff at the subtle familiar growl coming from Delia.

Knowing Delia as a delight child friend of his son, a cheerful former trainer, and later an old student of his. Samuel knew mostly everything about Delia. As such he knows about she having a short-temper in the past. And although that temper mellows out after Ash's birth. Samuel would know it anywhere.

Therefore, the elder man, feeling sweat form from his nervousness, watch closely in the corner of his eye at the quiet woman beside him, steaming in her seat.

Then, suddenly, while rolling her eyes, Delia comments, "And you call yourself men.", before forking a fried shrimp from her plate, biting into it. Though it was yummy, Delia wasn't surprised by this being it isn't the first time she ate Misty's cooking. "Like always Misty, outstanding."

Being she been stun, like the guys, at the remark Delia directed at them. Something herself would have said if she hasn't been nervous about her cooking skills. That's why it was nearly three minutes after Delia's complement to her, Misty finally speaks.

"Thanks, Delia. I was afraid of taking out your signature ingredient to add mine. Would ruin the fried shrimp."

"Just like my mother in law told me. You can't claim these recipes without replacing the holder of them first." Delia, motioning Misty to lean closer, put a hand at the side her mouth, before whispering to the teen. "But remember as long as you use the secret method every time you cook. Your meals will always be delicious." Adding the next part, Delia winks. "And if you can get a Ketchum man to admit your food is better than his mother's. Expect to have his last name in the future."

Although this wasn't new of Delia stating or assuming Misty will be her daughter in law in the future, just like her mother in law did to her before marrying Ash's father. Since learning to cook from Delia. Misty, blushing up a storm, had a denial statement already. After all, regardless of their secret relationship, Misty's never told Ash she loves him, or him saying it too. Then again it has been she, at the beginning, who didn't ever want to label hers and Ash's times together with a name. Despite her own deep feelings and hurt she couldn't see him off for his next journey weeks ago.

But, she never even got a chance to open her mouth.

"This isn't awful, it's great!" As a shout at the table caught everybody's attention towards Gary who's in the middle of nearly stuffing his face. "The best I ever had- mmmm", added before cutting himself off, chewing noisily.

Like everybody at the table went speechless to Delia's unexpected attitude. Gary was stun in the insult. Sure, as a little kid, he had his run-in with an angry Delia due to 'bullying' Ash. But nothing more than a lecture. So hearing a growl come from the gentlewoman. Was nearly Farfetched. However, it wasn't enough for him risk trying Misty's cooking. No his stomach's hunger sounds becoming loudly by the luring aromas on the table. Did it. So finally answering his stomach's call, he forked a piece of broccoli covered in a brownish-red sauce and stuck it in his mouth.

Instantly his taste buds were having a party. Leading the man gobbling his food down as if he were starving for days. The sight was something Samuel never seen his grandson do. But it wasn't just surprising to the Professor. Tracey, and though she's smirking, Delia too. Misty, on the other hand, felt her mouth drop as Gary, eating too fast to start choking, begun pounding on his chest until Tracey handed him a glass of water to help him finish swallowing.

Watching the entire scene, even Gary saying,

"Thanks, Trace.", before refilling his empty plate with the dishes in the center of the table and restart noisily eating his second helping. Misty was reminded of Ash at that moment by Gary's impolite eating; habit Ash has had since Misty known him. Causing her to imagine Gary was replaced with Ash at the table.

Resulting in the teen to fall into a daydream of Ash praising her cooking, and how much he missed her. Followed soon with the last memory she had with her and Ash physically 'together'; which been after watching Clefairy, Clefable and Cleffa hosted their dance to the 'Moon Stone' and once everybody, but them, was asleep. And despite it's been nearly a year since then. It doesn't stop her body heating and her lips tremble to feel his lips once again.

So, she's unfocused the rest of dinner even though Professor Oak and Tracey, once starting on their plate, compliment her cooking.

Fortunately, pretty sure what or who Misty was thinking about; though not on the detailed event. Delia kept the men within a conversation, distracting them away from the unresponsive orange haired teen.

"That was a great dinner," Samuel said outside the Ketchum house, directing his words to Misty inside the doorway of the house, before, while looking to Delia standing beside him in the yard, whispered in a low tone. "You might need to be careful. The apprentice might just outshine the teacher."

"Trust me, that's what I'm hoping for." Reply Delia in the same low whispering tone. Winking at her old teacher and friend, smiling. Delia bid him and the younger men, waiting at the walkway, goodbye before entering her home.

As the three men headed toward the Oak Lab and the Oak estate. Tracey began laughing, grabbing the younger Oak's attention.

"Hey what's so funny, Trace?"

"Huh? Oh. Just recalling the last conversation, I had with Ash. You know last week when you let it slip to him. I'm dating Daisy."

Recalling bits and pieces of that event, but not much about Tracey's and Ash's conversation after Ash stopped asking Tracey if he was crazy. So Gary just shrugged, saying, "Not much, but what of it?"

Actually, Gary's mind was mostly on the water gym leader back at the Ketchum's resident. He had always considered her cute in their first encounter. But a year after coming back to learn under his grandpa a bit. He got to see how much the orange haired has blossomed, mostly when Tracey had dragged him to one of the Cerulean sisters' shows. Which it had been a rare time when Misty chose to perform in it. Playing a lovely mermaid and then the orange haired went from cute too full out beautiful. However, since he holds a tight list about what he wants in an ideal love interest. Misty was missing one final a thing.

"Well one thing led to another, not to mention I wanted him to stop thinking I was crazy dating Daisy, so I somehow brought Misty up. Anyway, long story short. Ash admitted Misty is an ideal dream girl, even with her short temper. But couldn't be an ideal wife because she can't cook." Here Tracey started laughing again, missing the pale look Gary was wearing. In fact, Tracey carried on, while still laughing. "Just think what he'll say when I tell him Misty can cook as good as his own mom- "

"Sounds to me like a bad idea." Quickly Gary added. Not only did him and Ash have a similar idea of what an ideal wife is for them. But Gary was now remembering why he tried to forget that conversation between both the raven hairs. Its what Ash said before ending the call. A statement or confession Gary only heard because Tracey had been called over to help Gary's gramps, so he didn't hear it. But Gary did. And even though he and Ash had in some way put their rival to rest.

Why is it now, thanks to Misty having cooking skills, Gary's fearing his rival side is back? But this time around Gary's certain Ash would win. Therefore, Gary had to make sure Ash didn't find out Misty's new skills. Fortunately, with Ash's only connection from Unova to Kanto now, was through Professor Oak's phone line. Gary's sure he could keep this from Ash. He just needs to convince Tracey telling Ash the news wouldn't turn out well.

"Come on, Trace. If Red didn't want her sisters to know she can cook. Why would she be okay with Ash knowing." Tracey slowly nodded to this, but Gary knew the raven-haired wasn't fully convinced yet. "Not to mention if you tell Ash and not Daisy, how would that look for you? Mostly if Misty would be upset you told Ash, anyway." Gary knew that did it, as the other man flinches at just imagine what the two Cerulean sisters would do to him.

"That sounds like a good reason to me," Tracey said as they reached the Oak estate. Smiling to himself, Gary pat Tracey on the back.

"Hey just looking out for you. I mean we scientists in training need to stick together, right?"

"Right," Tracey said, smiling. Not realizing he was helping Gary in getting what he just finally found he wants.

Meanwhile listening to the two behind him, and even picking up on his grandson was behaving like his trainer years, Samuel stayed quiet. Though he didn't know Misty as well as he knows Ash, despite meeting them both, in time, at the same moment as he did Brock. The Professor knew the relationship of the two matched that of Delia and Ash's fathers. And sure, despite his grandson's interring, the two will end up the same way.

That's why Samuel played it off like he didn't know his grandson at the moment was working on a plan to win Misty, as all three men enter the estate.

**To Be Continue **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**…… More than a few days later……**

"Delia you're here!" Misty shouted, welcoming the older woman at the entrance door to the Cerulean gym. Both of them hugged.

"Well when you said, your sisters all just left this morning, leaving you without help. Because your staff is still on their days off. So I couldn't just stay in Pallet when you need me, sweetie." Said Delia as Misty lead her into the living quarters that house Misty and her sisters. "And besides Mimey can handle the house by himself."

The conversation stops here until they were sitting inside the living room. "Now tell me why your sisters just left today. I thought you and them were shouldering the responsibility of the gym now? Mostly after you spent that week in bed after exhausting yourself into the unconscious."

Although no one but her sisters and herself know Misty had been put on bed rest that time by her doctor. Was because she tried to rush through her duties at the gym to make it in time to Ash's arrival home before he went off to Unova. Oddly though, Misty doesn't have it in her heart to mention to Delia that because she missed Ash's arrival. Ash has stopped staying in touch with her, mostly since after talking to Brock a few times since he started doctor school, discover, despite trouble connecting outta Unova, has stayed in touch with their 'big brother'.

"We are. I mean we had been." Tried to explain Misty, sighing, while pushing away her thoughts on Ash. Not an easy task. "I guess them leaving today without a word to me. Might have to do with me staying out a little too long on my lunch break with Gary- "

"Gary?" spoke a shock, Delia. "You had a date with Gary? I thought Gary was running a package in Johto for Professor Oak?"

"I don't know anything about a package. But I ran into him during coming back from picking up my battle Pokémon from their usually check up at the Pokémon center. And it wasn't a date. I was already out in the city and he offered, so I said yes. But wasn't nothing like a date. I mean I had these lunch outings when Brock came to visit. Though I'll admit I won't accept another offer like that from Gary."

"How come?"

"Well even though I didn't think it was a date. He did cause, as a trainer spotted me in the café we were having our lunch at, and stated Gary was my boyfriend. He wasn't defended by the comment as I was. I mean truth be told. Gary's a great guy, but I……..."

"You're still in love with my son." Right away Misty started to deny. But Delia once leaving the armchair and crossing over to sit on the couch Misty was on. Silently took the teen's hands into hers, having the orange haired look at her. "Misty, it's just me and you. You have no reason to hide your feelings towards my son to me. I already know. But unlike what your sisters might tease you. I won't."

Absorbing her kind words, and knowing if there was anyone she could trust her deep secret feelings with, is the one person she considers as a mom, being she lost her parents before she turned 3 years old, then her grandmother afterward. Leaving her sisters to somewhat raise her; despite feeling, she raised herself most of the time. Keeping herself from tearing up, Misty finally admits out loud.

"You're right, I love your son." Then lowered her head, letting out a heavy sigh. "But there's more…"

Soon after, the two women, one younger than the other. Spent hours within the living room, with the youngest spilling not only her deep feelings for Ash, but her former secret relationship with him, during their travels, and when she saw him. She even told Ash was refusing to talk to her, because he thought she purposely didn't see him off for Unova. But also about growing up without parents, losing her grandmother and nearly forced to take care herself cause her sisters weren't capable of doing it, not to mention she shared how it was in her city growing up. Resulting Delia holding her as Misty cries her eyes out.

Clearly, it seemed she didn't hide anything from Delia. That was except revealing Ash told long ago Red is his father. Nonetheless, this lead to Delia telling her own backstory; a time before she became a mother, and how she met her first best friend, Bob… her future husband and Ash's father.

Thereafter with both closer and Misty feeling better; mostly having not only a mother figure in Delia but also a new friend. The two women went to work in handling all the gym duty. Even finally helping Misty in the success of teaching Pysduck to swim.

Eventually, her sisters came back expecting their little sister to be overload with handling the gym alone, mostly in nowadays with the gym having a good record of being hard to beat (Misty's doing of course). But that wasn't what they saw when arriving back.

Misty had a challenge when they enter the gym. So they were greeted by Delia in the lobby. Who though spoke kindly, lecture the three girls for treating their sister like they have and not only for that day but already back when they dropped the gym in her lap. And since the gym's been run by their family going all the way back to their father's great, great, great grandfather. Misty couldn't just turn her back on her family's legacy. Even though she wanted to keep traveling deep down. Secrets she revealed to Delia. Leading the older woman taking it in her hands, to make sure Misty gets some freedom from now on, before she returns back to Pallet.

"And if I find out you told Misty what I said. Then a certain League Grandmaster will learn about three former gym leaders, leaving their gym, without permission to do so. And trust me, the Grandmaster and I go way back."

For a second it seemed to Delia as if her warning went on deaf ears, when Lily said, "Yeah like I'm gonna listen to you- "

"Lily, like shut up." However, by Daisy shout to Lily as Violet slapped her hand over the dark pink haired's mouth. She knew the two older sisters know she meant business. "You ditzy? This woman like, used to be known as the Yellow Flower……" And I don't want her to find out I'm the reason Ash, like, ended his relationship with, like, baby sister. Thought Daisy; while at the same time trying to keep herself thinking what she convince Delia's son in doing was the best for Misty and her future.

Unaware of the oldest sister's deep thoughts. But the mention of her old title name back when she been a model before marrying her husband and having Ash. Delia paid no mind to the three sisters, with Daisy back in laying in on Lily for her manners toward hers and Violet's childhood model idol. No Delia was making sure Misty was still busy. Though she told Misty about her own backstory and past model career, but not the identity of her husband, after the sweet teen spill hers. Delia still didn't want Misty to walk in hearing their conversation.

Fortunately, with both Daisy and Violet remembering who she was, she was able to get them to agree in giving Misty a little more freedom. Leading up to Delia, after the 4 sisters shut down the gym for the night, converting Misty in cooking an apologize dinner for her sisters. That ended on a good note.

Which ended up with, as Delia was in the middle of leaving to return home, the next day, Violet revealing a surprise to Misty.

"Is this for real?" Misty said, shockingly.

"If you don't believe it, read for yourself." Violet stat, handing over a small poster. Standing in the lobby of the gym, Delia watched as Misty read out loud context on the paper.

"All trainers, and water Pokémon lovers. Today and tomorrow at 3:00 at the Lapras Hotel. Ice Master, Lorelei Prima is having a lecture. Tickets selling out!" Clearly Misty was trying to keep her excitement in. But was doing a bad job at it. That's when an idea hit the orange haired teen.

"But wait? You got this yesterday. That means today is her last lecture!" Quickly, Misty glance at the clock over the entrance door leading into the battle room. Only to gasp. "It's already past 2:30! How can I get a ticket and make it in time to hear her!"

"Are you kidding," stepped in Lily. "Just this morning they sold out." The way Lily was smiling at Misty's sad look at the news. Delia almost thought her kind acting the other night was just for show.

"Okay, Lily that's like enough," Violet said, before looking to Daisy who stepped up to Misty.

"Relax little sis. You're going to see your idol. Cause," Here Daisy removed her hand from behind her, revealing two tickets to Misty's eyesight. "I bought the last two."

As Misty took the tickets in bliss, Daisy continued. "And don't worry about the gym. Like I said last night. I have gym duty. And you have the day off."

"Is that why Tracey arrived here at breakfast?"

Misty couldn't help pointing out. Followed by Daisy blushing, states, "Well as an actress, I can't get muck in my hair or break a nail. So having a wonderful boyfriend like I do. I won't need too, right honey." Saying the last part to Tracey, who was standing against the desk counter within the lobby.

"Right my Golden sun." Trace reply, moving over, kissing Daisy on the cheek.

As Daisy giggled after Tracey's affection to her. Violet spoke while overlooking the couple leaving the lobby.

"And though, like I am a judge and in charge of the Pokémon contests hosted in the park. I rather not, you know, sit through a lecture." With that Violet left, but not the way Daisy and Tracey had gone.

"And don't even ask me, Misty. Cause you like won't catch me there. Anyway, I have a manicure to get to. Excuse me." Lily exclaimed, before, passing Delia, exited the gym completely.

"I wasn't even going to ask her." Despite her words, Delia could read in her tone. Misty was hurt none of her sisters wanted to go. Saying no word, Delia put her overnight bag on the couch in the lobby, then turns to Misty.

"Well, we better hurry before we miss Lorelei's class." Hearing this, Misty looked in the direction of Delia to see she had left her bag on one of the waiting couches, standing facing her.

"But Delia, don't you need to get home?"

"Oh, I can go back with Tracey. Right now you and I have an evening with listening to an ice master."

With that Delia, leaving no room for argument, hooked her arm with Misty's and lead the teen out of the gym, towards the Lapras hotel. Though Misty had to lead the rest of the way when the older of them, almost got lost.

**To Be Continue **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**…………Nearly 3 months later**

"Misty will you, like, please stop doing that?!" demanded Violet as her, Lily, Daisy, and Tracey were within the lobby of the Cerulean Gym, watching the youngest of the Cerulean sister, pace back and forth for nearly an hour so far. Causing Violet's shout.

"I will when everybody is here. I don't want to leave, before saying goodbye." Although Violet's pleased Misty stopped pacing to speak. The middle sister groans to herself as Misty went back to her pacing in front of the entrance glass doors.

The orange haired was dressed into her usual last travel wear she wore when she released Togepi. And although there's a copy of her old red traveling bag on her back. The several luggage by the door said Misty's travel wasn't a short one.

After enjoying the lecture, and praising Lorelei for a great lesson. The Ice Master offer to teach Misty for a year travel under her. Mainly since Lorelei's retiring in two years. But also she and her boyfriend were getting married after she steps down.

So, even though it took a couple of months to get ready, mostly because she had to get 'Red' to order her sisters to watch over the gym. And to make sure they don't just give away badges. Red's going to pop in from time to time. Which of course, Lily hates. But Misty didn't care. Like Delia told her. It's time she is selfish and does what she wants, regardless of what others think.

"I still, like, don't understand, how that little bag is enough in traveling." Pointed out Lily, speaking about the small red traveling bag, shoulder on Misty's back. Even though Misty didn't roll her eyes at her sister's opinion on her traveling gear. Aqua happily did preach on Misty's right shoulder.

Seeing this, Lily glared at the water-mouse and its weird appearances.

Regardless she had plenty of time to get used to the Pokémon's unusual looks and its unexplained odd attacks. Lily dislikes the Pokemon, mostly when it's been nothing but nice to everyone but her. Though the pink haired doesn't grasp calling it freak or weird after it evolved from an Azurill to a Marill, could have something to do with it.

"Like what are you staring at, freak." Hissed Lily. Right away Misty halt in pacing to glare towards her sister. This was something Misty wasn't going to miss. Lily's constant insults, at Aqua for being a bit different from its kind.

But at the moment Misty lock angry eyes at her sister. Aqua had already jumped off her shoulder for the floor while the yellow ball on its tail begun glowing harder, as did the lightning mark on its chest.

Yet seeing this and what Aqua is in the motion of doing to Lily. Misty acts. "Aqua don't." with the water mouse stopping, though grumbles in Lily's direction, still glaring its Aqua color eyes at her. Misty gathers her Pokemon up in her arms, before shooting a hard look at Lily.

"Really Lily. One day I won't be here to stop her. So quit calling her a freak." Misty pauses a bit to hug Aqua before the mouse returns to her spot on Misty's shoulder, nuzzling its head against hers. "And as I told you before. She's unique and a rare Marill."

Lily folds her arms, rolling her eyes. "Rare like unaffected from electric attacks and able to using them in battle." Now it was Misty's turn to roll her eyes, cause unlike everyone else. Misty's aware of why Aqua is not like other Marill…. well somewhat?

"Whatever. Anyway to your early question. Don't you remember Master Lorelei said I could only bring my pack on the two-year trial trip? The rest will be left at her estate once my flight reaches the Orange Islands."

However, before Lily could shoot back. Daisy's eyes lit up at spotting a cab pulls up outside the gym. Misty's ride was here.

But by the time Daisy looks towards Misty. She frowns at seeing the sadness taken up her baby sister's face.

"I guess time is up." Misty whispers, heartbroken.

Once the cab driver and Tracey packed all Misty's belongings on and inside the cab. Misty gathers her old red traveling pack and Aqua. In about a few hours flight, she will be in Orange Island meeting the Ice Master to start her long training trip.

However, despite this chance, the orange haired couldn't drop her gloom state. "Well, I better go. Don't want to miss my flight."

Clearly, her sisters and Tracey knew Misty's becoming sadder despite what this long trip will mean for her near future.

Although both Brock, both Oaks wanted to be here to wish Misty luck. All three called last night to say good travel. And although that 'lunch date' had Misty keeping her distance from Gary for nearly a month. The two were on talking terms again. In fact, Misty agreed to a friendly lunch with him once she reaches Johto. Being Gary was staying there a little while for studies.

"Hey don't look sad," Daisy says, giving her baby sister one more hug goodbye.

"I know but I was hoping-"

Suddenly a distance roar in the sky cut off Misty with her, her sisters and Tracey searching for where the roar was coming from. But the time the cab driver, not caring what's going on and why most everyone's looking around, open the front door to the cab; getting in. Another roar rang through the sky, but louder.

Pinpointing where in the sky the roar was coming. Misty was smiling, from ear to ear. But not by the dragon Pokemon approaching. It was the rider she was happy to see.

"You're here!" She shouts while she runs across the courtyard of the gym's estate to the dragon landing, with Aqua behind her.

"Sorry, I'm late." The rider said slipping off the orange dragon, as Misty stops in front of the rider and Pokemon.

"Who cares, I'm just glad you made it," Misty says before the rider pulls her into a hug, smiling.

"I haven't missed seeing my son go off on his travels. So there's no way I'm missing seeing you off." Hearing this, and even reminded of her son who's still not staying in connect with her. Misty smiles, as tears nearly fall from her eyes.

"I'm going to really miss you." Feeling tears in her eyes also, Delia pulls Misty into another hug while Aqua is being updated by Professor Oak's Draconite of why Delia was late. Apparently, she just got off the phone, back at the lab, with Ash. It seems her son has just got done with stopping Team Rocket from stealing some relic.

With the main person, she wanted to see before leaving here. Misty was now ready to leave. And from the cab driver pressing on the gas while in park, telling her to hurry up. Thereby with one more hug from everyone. Misty slip into the cab, but not before promise to email Delia ever chance she can.

It has been hours since the cab carrying Misty disappeared from the gym. But like she does every time when her son leaves on his next journey. Delia stood in the courtyard of the gym, staring ahead in where the cab took off. By now Misty was possibly on her plane heading for the Orange Islands. Delia thought.

What she didn't tell Misty was she almost told Ash about her two-year travel with Lorelei. But at the last second, knowing Misty had her promising not to let him know she's no longer at the gym. Delia stopped herself. She's not really sure what's happening between her son and Misty more than recently. But knowing her and her husband had a couple of ups and downs in their relationship before marrying and having their son. She's not worried. What's meant to be will be. And she's more than certain her son and Misty will be together in the far future.

"But for now. You follow your dreams. I'll be waiting to hear all your stories." That said, and a quick meal with the rest of the Cerulean sisters and Tracey. Delia left for Pallet on Draconite, while giving another silent 'be safe' to the sky addressing not just her son anymore. But one who became a daughter to her the first day she met her back on the beach.

"Oh, Golden that gem of yours is growing into an amazing woman. I know you and Silver are proud at all your girls. I know I am."

**To Be Continue **


End file.
